fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Liberation of Leonster/Script
Chapter 18: The Liberation of Leonster On the World Map Acting without pause or reprieve, the Liberation Army had broken through to Castle Leonster. They now stormed the gates with renewed fury. They fought for only one thing: the throne of Leonster. The kingdom's rebirth—Leif's greatest desire—was tantalizingly close to becoming reality... Opening Cutscene * Gustav: I trust we have an understanding, Xavier? * Xavier: ...Milord? * Gustav: An understanding that I'm the only general who will tolerate your worthless life. I could've killed you at any moment over these past several years, but I didn't. In fact, I made you my right-hand man. I trust you won't forget my generosity. * Xavier: Right-hand man? I... I've merely done what I could to aid you, nothing more. * Gustav: Yes, you've been quite the asset. And, if you'll recall, I've reciprocated that—I've granted your every request, within reason. Now, how many lords do you think would do that? * Xavier: Hah... * Gustav: What? Is something funny?! Oh, is there something else you want, princess? Well, let's hear it! Out with it, now! * Xavier: ...Unless you can bring back the dead, I don't think you can help me. * Gustav: Ah... Funny. Very funny. Though it doesn't compare to your greatest joke: your knighthood. Look at yourself—you're every bit the fiend as I. Worse, perhaps, as the rebels resent you as a turncoat and traitor. Even if you were to betray me and offer them your sword, they'd never accept you. * Xavier: I know that, dammit! I've prepared myself for this... After so long, perhaps I can finally show my face to them, even if it's from across the field of battle... Bah, enough! I'm just another soldier! I'm not afraid to face death! (Scene switches to Leif) * Leif: August, are you certain this is a good idea, splitting our forces in two like this? * August: It's a necessary maneuver if we wish to claim the castle's treasure for ourselves. Besides, rescuing the hostages will require two teams working in tandem. * Leif: And how do we talk down General Xavier? * August: With great difficulty, I imagine. If you're determined to save him, however, I'd try having the hostages speak with the eight adjutants. Perhaps they'll see reason. Just take care that they're not spotted by Imperial soldiers—if Gustav's men catch sight of an escaped hostage, the plan is ruined. * Leif: Understood. All right, everyone! Take breaching positions! By day's end, the flag of the Gáe Bolg will fly from Castle Leonster once more! The 8 Lieutenants (The civilians talking to Xavier’s troops) Lieutenant 1 * Girl: Papa! Papa, stop it! * Lieutenant: Ah! You're all right! I'm so glad... Come along, now. With you back, there's no reason to fight for the damned Empire! Lieutenant 2 * Woman: It's you! * Lieutenant: Y-You're safe?! Look, there's no reason for us to stick around here now. Let's go home... Lieutenant 3 * Boy: Father! Oh, Father, I'm so sorry! * Lieutenant: H-How... How did you get here?! ...Actually, you know what? I couldn't care less what miracle brought you back to me. Let's just get outta here. Never look a gift horse in the mouth, son! Lieutenant 4 * Woman: Stop it! Lower your weapon! I'm here! You don't have to fight anymore! * Lieutenant: Aw, really? I was just starting to enjoy it, too! I-I mean... If you're safe, that's all that matters. Let's see ourselves out! Lieutenant 5 * Woman: HEY! Just what do you think you're doing?! I have half a mind to run off without you! * Lieutenant: Ah, it's not what you think! I was only helping the Empire because you'd been imprisoned—Hey, wait for me! Waaait! Lieutenant 6 * Old man: I'm sorry for everything you've been through... All this, just for my sake... * Lieutenant: Ah, Father! You're alive! My kin is safe—that's all I know about life and all I need to know. Come on. Let's get out of here. Lieutenant 7 * Woman: …… * Lieutenant: M-Mother?! Ah... It's all right, Mother. You don't need to say anything. I'm taking you home... Lieutenant 8 * Girl: Paaapa! Heeey, Papa...! * Lieutenant: Y-You're all right! Take my hand, sweetie—Papa's taking you home. Conversation (Leif, Xavier) * Leif: General Xavier?! * Xavier: Prince Leif... Mm, good. This is how it's supposed to be. I wanted to see you one last time. I've no regrets left, now. * Leif: General, what are you saying...? * Xavier: Ah... Need I spell it out? Regardless of my reasons, I betrayed the crown. I owe the kingdom a terrible debt, and that cannot be changed. But the guilt rests on my shoulders, and mine alone. My adjutants are innocent, and merely followed my orders. Their only crime was placing their trust in me. Spare them from your justice, I beg of you... * Leif: General... The way you've had to live... Please, raise your head. I'm the one that owes you a terrible debt. I fled the castle thinking it would protect the people, but all I really did was abandon them. I failed the highest duty of a ruler, and left you to shoulder the burden. For years, you've carried this weight alone... * Xavier: Prince Leif... Ah... I... I... I'm glad I lived to see this day. * Dorias: Xavier, I too must offer you my sincerest apologies. I had... erred in my judgment. * Xavier: Duke Dorias... Your words are more than I deserve. I... I'm... * Dorias: Prince Leif needs men like you, Xavier. It's time to come home. Serve him once again. * Xavier: Hah... If these old bones can do you any good, they're yours. To fight against the Empire is all I could want! Fighting Xavier Defeating Xavier Releasing Xavier Fighting Gustav Defeating Gustav After beating the map * Dorias: The last remains of the Empire's forces have been dealt with, Prince Leif. The castle is ours! After 14 long years, Leonster has returned to its rightful ruler! * Leif: Thank you, Dorias. I never would've made it here without your aid... I owe you much. * Dorias: You owe me nothing, Prince Leif. If Finn is alive * Leif: Finn... We've finally come home. Together. It's been our dream for so long... Thank you for everything, Finn. * Finn: Lord Leif... I... haven't the words... If Miranda is alive * Miranda: Prince! Not to ruin your moment, but I insist you live up to your word! * Leif: Princess Miranda? Ah, I haven't forgotten. The liberation of Alster. * Miranda: Splendid! Then we're on the same page.So get out there and make for the front lines! Quickly now, before we lose our chance! * Leif: What do you mean? Has something happened in Alster? * Miranda: The citizens are plotting rebellion—but they don't stand a chance on their own. Help them, Prince Leif! Save the people of Alster, as they once saved you! If Miranda is dead/captured, or if you didn’t recruit her * August: I apologize for disturbing you, Prince, but someone wishes to speak with you. She's come from Alster, and—Ah! Stop! You don't have leave to address the prince! * Woman: You're Prince Leif, right? Please, I beg of you, come to Alster's aid! * Leif: Alster? What are you talking about? Calm down, and explain everything from the beginning. * Woman: I think you already know Alster's situation: the only reason the city is still standing is because it swears fealty to the Empire. But yesterday, things reached a breaking point, and the folk of Alster took up arms and rebelled. * Leif: A rebellion... But the citizens of Alster, fighting alone, don't stand a chance. Have the Knights of Alster joined this rebellion? * Woman: I'm afraid not... We asked Count Conomor for his help many times, but all he said was to wait. Eventually, we grew tired of his excuses, and revolted without him and his knights. That rebellion swiftly ended in failure... Then the Empire retaliated, and killed Alster's people by the dozens... Our city faces its darkest hour! Lord Leif, you're the only hope for our people! * Leif: ...I understand. I'll head for Alster immediately. * Dorias: Prince Leif, we should discuss this! I share your feelings, but we simply don't have the manpower to aid Alster! Before we do anything else, we should shore up our defenses and fortify Leonster. * August: I agree with Duke Dorias' assessment. A frontal assault against the Empire has little chance to succeed—don't engage them on their terms! Don't let yourself be lulled into a false sense of security just because you have your motherland back! Our victories thus far have been because of the Empire's own blunders—don't forget that! * Leif: Dorias! August! You would have me stand idly by and let the people of Alster be wiped out?! They sheltered me when I was but an infant, and it was Queen Eithne's love and care that kept me alive! Father would never forgive me if I didn't repay their kindness! If you can't understand that, you can just wait in this damn castle! * August: How disappointing... I'd hoped you'd grown into a man, but you still think like a child. * Dorias: ...Very well, milord. We'll ride for Alster. I'll take half our army now and lead a vanguard. You can lead the other half on the morrow, Prince. Are we in agreement, August? * August: Ah... Is this how...? ......No. I should lead the vanguard. Please, Dorias. * Dorias: The prince needs you. We've had our differences, you and I, but we wouldn't be here without you. ...After this, you must devote all your skills, all your intellect, to Prince Leif's cause. * August: ...... It shall be done. * Leif: Why not bring the whole army, Dorias? I'll go with you. We can get a head start if we lead our troops at the same time. * Dorias: Don't be so selfish, Prince! Our soldiers are exhausted! The hope of liberating Leonster was the only thing keeping them going! Just take a look around you! They sleep like the dead! But if their prince orders a march, they'll push themselves to keep going, even if it means their health. Would you put them through such a thing? * Leif: ...You've the right of it, Dorias. I apologize. Even so, will you have enough manpower? * Dorias: Ah, the motherland has provided that answer as well. Leonster's liberation will yield many able hands. Many who fought for the Empire did so against their will. Their numbers will make up for the absent half of our army. * Leif: Very well. I'll follow behind you as soon as I'm able. Take care of Alster's people for me, Dorias! * Dorias: Of course. But before I depart, there's one other matter of import. * Leif: What is it? Has something happened? * Dorias: Leonster once again stands free. The kingdom has been reborn. As the heir to Leonster's throne, you are now truly a prince, in both deed and name. Bring glory to your title, and live up to your duties as ruler. * Leif: Yes, indeed. I'll strive to become a strong leader—but my fight isn't over until I rescue Eyvel. We have to seize Manster together, Dorias. * Dorias: Mm... I've tarried long enough. I must be off. May the gods bless and keep you until we meet again! If you kept the NPC soldiers with Javelins alive * August: A few of the enemy soldiers have requested an audience with you, my prince. They claim to have been pressed into service against their will, and that we saved them from that fate. * Leif: Very well. Show them in. * Soldier: I suppose congratulations are in order, what with you takin' back the throne an' all. But you didn't just save Leonster, you saved her soldiers too! Even though we ain't nobles or anything! So, uh... We'd like you to have this. You've earned it. (Obtained Member Card) Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 scripts